Threads that Bind Me
by Mcfly93
Summary: Years after years, his loved one always gone for someone else...
1. Chapter 1

Threads that Bind Me

Hello and you are probably wondering why I'm writing this instead of continuing my other story. I just had this crazy idea about how Stiles is an omega while Derek is we all know, an alpha. Pretty typical but with my magic touch of angst and drama, I give you this. I'm no-good because most of my floors are grim, full of angst and crying. Call me a drama queen, but I like it that way, it gives more realism and atmosphere to the story. This is an AU where Derek and Stiles is childhood friends instead of Scott. Next time, I'll try to write a happy story with full of fluff and sweetness. I named it as my mini projects.

Teen Wolf is not mine to claim.

For those who want to beta this story, PM or comments let me know! OOC alert hehehehe…

Enjoy…

Synopsis:

Stiles and Derek are bonded since they were young, it is destined that they are soul mates. Derek cannot accept the bond and lives in denial, while Stiles is understanding and let Derek do whatever he wants. Years after years, Stiles is tired of everything happens between the two of them. He secretly wishes he had enough strength to let Derek go…

* * *

It started when they were young, oblivious and naïve to the world. Derek Hale already in his 5th grade while Stiles Stilinksi is a five year old youngster who simply start his kindergarten. They always met because their parents are really close to each other, sometimes Derek's parent will come to Stiles' house and the other way around. They played and laughed together until that one faithful day, when they're learning that they are bonded for life 6 years later. Derek as expected is an alpha while Stiles status represents him as omega, the families were happy for the both of them. The young child is ecstatic and happy when he heard the news but Derek…

"No, I don't want to bond with him."

Derek's mother tried to calm him down "Derek dear, he's the chosen one for you. Stiles is perfect for you"

"But I'm young mom and I have a girlfriend"

With that simple word, somehow Stiles feels hurt and his heart cracks a little. His parent told him that mates are forever and love with each other, but what Derek had just said…

"Derek…"

"NO! I don't want to hear any of this and Stiles…"

His eyes stare at Derek's face when he hears the last word.

"You are not my mate."

Derek blinded with love until The Hale fire happens…

_**7 Years Later **_

"Everyone, I would like to introduce my new girlfriend. Braeden, this is my pack"

Derek leisurely touch Braeden's shoulder and hair like he used to with his other previous girlfriend, Stiles quite aware of that. He can feel the jealousy burns inside him, but at the same time tries to cool himself down, keep believing that Derek still lives in denial. The gang doesn't know the truth, but he and the alpha bonded for almost 10 years now and it's a marvel how he can survive this catatonic relationship. In the former year, Derek left Stiles after the incident happens without any news and it breaks Stiles' heart. Every day, he will go to Hale house and see if Derek's car is there but no trails or steps he could see. His first heat comes when Derek left for the very first day, he wants Derek to claim him and scents his sweet pheromone but the man's gone and he had to deal with it himself. He cries in agony and pleads Derek's name but no answer was given, Stiles still have hope in his alpha but when he overheard the telephone talk between his dad and Derek as he's going down for water…

"_Derek, your omega is in heat and he needs you"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Stilinski but I'm not his alpha and Stiles is not my responsibility"_

"_But Derek…"_

_The phone hung up and Stiles quickly ran to his room, curled himself up under the blanket with new waves of heat coming up. His father opens the door and saw Stiles, he slowly approached the young omega and sit at the side of the bed._

"_I'm sorry son"_

_Stiles control his tear "its fine, Derek still mourns for his family's death. I understand"_

"_Stiles, you don't have to suffer like this…"_

"_I'll be fine dad, can you please leave me alone?"_

"_Sure."_

Since that day, he used suppressants to control his heat and until this day he takes them religiously to ensure no leaked heats. The pack looks happy for the couple and Stiles force himself to smile and congratulates them.

"I'm glad for you two"

Derek's hand tighter on her shoulder "Sure, Braeden makes me feel complete"

He nods down "I see"

Braeden suddenly interrupts them "Hey Stiles, you're an omega right? You should go and find your alpha."

He quietly replies "My alpha doesn't want me, he's happy with someone else."

Stiles purposely to give that answer, Braeden looks at him with pity look while Derek keeps his stoic expressions.

"He's a jerk, but I know you'll find another."

"I hope so"

Another alpha? Sure, there's an alpha in his school would like to become his mate and promise him to take care of him, but Stiles rejected him politely. It's all because he waits for Derek to come back and realize that they're belong together. Stiles maintain his virginity and act like a good omega he is, sweet and kind, but also sarcastic and fun on the other side. He stands up and smiles to everyone.

"I have to go home, my dad won't be in our house until tomorrow"

"Let me walk you outside" Derek offers him.

Stiles shake his head "Braden needs you more than I do, goodbye all and see you guys later."

The omega opens the door and leaves the household, it is fully renovated last year, but the main reason is he cannot lay eyes on them anymore. Derek's scent of that girl suffocates him and how he sick of him to tears her apart and take his rightful place.

"Stiles"

He turns around and see Derek standing tall behind him, his musky scent makes his head dizzy and want.

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

The Jeep's door open "Don't mention it, I know. She's great, I can see a bright future ahead of you."

He climbs in and starts his engine to spark to life, closing the door and watch Derek remain in his position. Stiles waves his hand and Derek do the same.

"Derek, I love you"

The alpha doesn't respond and Stiles drives himself to home, those three words are special to him. He says it to Derek wherever he can to show the man how much he loves him, his feelings bloom for the day they're officially mated for the first time. Stiles pictures Derek as the caring, kind and intelligent husband while Stiles will be the loving mother and a good housewife (even though he's a man, but he doesn't care because that's what the word supposed to be). He got into his home and his father is waiting for him at the front door. They enter the house when his father asks question.

"Derek's place?"

"Yeah." He takes off his jacket and place it on the hanger.

"Anything new?"

"He got a new girlfriend"

Stiles is in shocks when his dad slams the table down, eyes raging with flare and his fierce expression clearly seen on his face.

"I'm going to kill him."

He touches the sheriff's hand "Dad, please, we talked about this. She's awesome and I can't beat her"

"But Derek is your mate son, don't you sense anything?"

Stiles are lying if he said it didn't hurt because the pain still radiating in his heart. It felts like a thousand knives stabbed into his heart, each of it becomes deeper every time the omega saw the affections of the couple.

"You don't have to worry about me, it's a piece of cake"

The sheriff hugs him and Stiles couldn't contain it any longer, he bursts with full of tears and hug his father back. It's the only comfort he could get and he wants to savor it, the middle-aged man rubs his back and rocked him to lull him to sleep. His eyes become heavy and slowly drifts into the world of dream.

"_Kate Argent is the best girl I have ever met, she can do everything."_

"_Like what?"_

"_She can cook, dance and fight. I'm glad to be his boyfriend."_

"_Sure."_

_When Stiles saw Derek for the first time after the fire, his heart sunk down. He immediately reaches for Derek and pulled him into a hug. Derek cries in his arms, Stiles brush his hair and tell him that he and his dad are welcoming him to stay at his house._

"_I always be here Derek"_

Stiles slowly opens his eyes, some memories are not meant to forget. His promises towards the alpha were never lies and hope he will come in front of his door one day. That possibility, though, seems to blur since Derek probably fucked his new girlfriend right now, it brings tears to his eyes. Almost ten years they bonded to each other, but no affections, no love, no nothing shown from Derek for his omega. Sometimes, Stiles thinks it is own fault because he's not born as a woman, but a man with disgusting feature; an omega. Is there a room to make Derek's heart belongs to him just for one night? He prayed to god to give him a chance to feel Derek's love as a lover, reminiscing like a true bond mate and live for one day.

"That's all I'm asking from you, then you can take my souls away."

A few weeks afterwards, someone banging on his door. Stiles quickly unlocked the door and see Derek with his famous grumpy face.

"What's wrong?"

"The pack doesn't do their job and Braeden is away because she had some business to attend"

The little heart in Stiles bloom because Derek went looking for him to comfort and not his girlfriend. He welcomes him to enter the house and sit in the living room, while the young omega makes some drink to serve him. A moment later, Stiles comes up with Chamomile tea that he knows is Derek's favorite.

"You always know my favorite Stiles" and take a sip.

_I care because I love you, my alpha._

He beams with happiness "I've always known that Derek, you always drink that whenever you mad."

Derek put down the mug and look at Stiles, he smiles and tell him to come over here. The alpha moves to his side and place his head on Stiles' lap, confessing, and talk about his lousy pack. He just hears and plays with Derek's hair for a while, another moment he couldn't forget.

"Even though they have strength and all but they're barely teenagers, don't expect them to learn about what we've learned for the entire lifetime"

He groans "But Stiles, it's not that difficult to learn."

Sometimes, Derek can act like a child and he loves it "Gives them time to learn, it's a new experience for those guys to cope in."

The older man sighs in defeat "Okay, I'll give it a try."

"Good, now go to sleep."

Derek eventually goes to sleep and his head remains in Stiles' lap, it lights some hope in Stiles that he might come to him and finally love with each other. The man looks comfortable with his new pillow and Stiles doesn't have a heart to wake him up, at least he can do this. Thirty minutes later, Stiles got up from the couch and place pillow on Derek's head to do some work but suddenly there's a grip on his wrist. In the sleep, alpha instinct acting up on him and Stiles couldn't hold his smiles and kiss the temple.

"I won't be long dear, have a good rest"

The hand release the skinny wrist and Stiles manage to begin his work with ease and happiness, it's beautiful when someone you loves return your feelings (even though it's just in his sleep). He prepares dinner for the two of them (his dad won't be home tonight, something about the attack in the woods).

"What should I cook tonight?"

Stiles decide to have a steak that Derek loves back when they just a child, the alpha's mother secretly told him the recipe to make a good steak. He takes out some herbs and spices, working his magic. The clocks keep ticking when Derek shows up in the kitchen.

"It's smell good here, what's the menu?'

"A steak for both of us, dad won't be home tonight"

Derek sits on the chair as Stiles keep working to finish his jobs, he determines to plate him the best steak he ever ate.

"Here you go, medium rare"

They begin to feast their meals and Derek couldn't stop praising Stiles' steak, the tenderness and how juicy his steak is. Stiles grins and tell him to eat more, he feels contain to see his alpha like his cooking.

"Any alpha would be lucky to have you Stiles"

It hurts when his own alpha said that, suddenly he's not hungry anymore. He watched Derek eat and screams in his heart that Stiles is the one who can make him happy and promise to care for him every day.

"Why don't you eat?"

Stiles shake his head and push the plate towards Derek.

"You need more energy than I do, eat some more. Alpha has to be strong to train their pack."

Derek continues to eat as Stiles gone to the living room, such a happy moment can be ruined by a single word? It's the truth anyway, the strong alpha doesn't want him as a mate, but more like a brother. He lays himself on the couch where Derek slept in and inhales the scent, such a pleasant smell that his eyes begin to shut off.

"_Derek?"_

"_I'm sorry Stiles, we're bonded but I cannot accept you."_

_Stiles pleads "But why?"_

"_I don't love you"_

"_Wait, Derek…"_

He opens his eyes and realize tears is streaming down on his face. He wakes up and a blanket covers his body, Derek manage to find one and cover Stiles up from cold.

"You awake?"

That voice startles him and see Derek with mugs on his hand, huh, he's not leaving yet.

"I am, I thought you already gone"

He gives the mug to Stiles and one for himself, it's getting dark and Stiles need to switch on the lights. Doesn't want darkness to creep under your bed.

"Yeah, but then I remember you said that you were alone in this house. Try to spend more time with my best buddy here, even though I'm already old."

"Please, don't lower yourself."

The aroma of hot chocolate soothes his emotions and with Derek here, Stiles couldn't ask for more. This is how he imagined what it would be like if Derek accept their bond, just a simple life they always wanted to be. He blows his drink before drinking down the chocolate down to his throat, sweet but there's a hint of bitterness. Just like his life.

"It tastes good, never thought you can make this one"

Derek laughs "don't underestimate me, I'm capable of everything."

"Yeah, right, remember when that one little made you cry really hard? I'm the one who rescues your ass off."

Stiles is not the typical omega they're known for, he can defend himself and sometimes have better control in situations than Derek. He doesn't want to be labeled as the weak, submissive omega like the society recognized them for. He got more pride and dignity for that shit.

"My savior is a 10 year old kid, how embarrassing."

"Serves them right"

Derek's cellphone rings to break the chat between them and when Derek picked it up, his face turns bright. Stiles immediately knows who's in the line and it caves in his spirit, the alpha turns down the phone and stands up.

"I gotta go, Braeden is on her way home."

Stiles send him to the front door, his eyes never leave the strong figure in front of him.

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will"

The man pulls him into a hug and Stiles return it with an open heart, unaware that the omega is thankful for what he have now.

"Goodbye"

"See you later"

Derek's car gone minutes later and Stiles hugs himself to smell his alpha scent of his body. The raging seas in his heart begin to calm its pace, he can get through this. Paige, Kate, Jennifer and now Braeden…too many times his heartbroken but in the end, is Stiles have enough strength to let Derek go of his grasp?

"Please…"

_**2 months later**_

Stiles is sick, not because of fever or whatsoever. He's sick how lovely Derek and Braeden is as a couple, it enrages him when they kissed and Braeden sits on Derek's lap. He disgusts with himself for thinking that way but at the same time, that place was his initially. He's too tired to live like this, his loved one happy in another arm but he suffers on the other side until one day when he goes to the shopping mall to buy some groceries…

"Hello, are you looking for something?"

Stiles looks at the man and boy he's handsome. Somehow it reminds him of Derek but the person looks happier and a broad grin on his face. Stiles suddenly blush.

"Yes, can you help me pick up the sauce? It's too high for me"

The stranger takes the bottle sauce with ease and place it on a Stiles' shopping cart, good muscles and tan which make girls gone crazy for this one.

"You're new here? I have never seen you before."

Stiles laugh "No, I rarely go here unless I want to cook something special for my dad. It's my mother's anniversary today."

The man nods "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine, she's gone almost 8 years now."

He quiets for a while Stiles just look at him, what is he thinking about?

"Can I get your number?"

Wow, so bold but then he likes it when someone shows their guts in something. He grabs the man's hand and write down his number with the pen he just bought.

"My name is Stiles"

"Tyler Hoechlin"

"Nice to meet you, Ty." He offers his hand.

Tyler shakes his hand, strong grip "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Since that day, Stiles and Tyler would call each other through phone or Skype. He experienced joy in his heart because finally someone cared for him just the way he is, Tyler is so kind and optimistic about the world. Maybe he can ask Deaton on how to break the bond he hold for a long time and let Derek be with Braeden once and for all. As if that ever happens when he goes to Deaton's clinic, Dr. Deaton was their family friend when they're young and he's one of Stiles' godfather. He forgot to mention that Deaton also their emissary, which means he knows all the magic stuff.

"Stiles, how are you?"

"I'm good Deaton."

Deaton knows the problem between him and Derek but there's nothing he can do since all the incidents happen and the mess made by the hunters.

"What brings you here? Derek has done something bad again?"

Stiles eyes down to the floor "He brought a new girlfriend apparently"

Deaton sighs and pity for the omega, Derek is a grown man but his mentality is still like a child. How could he breaks someone who is innocent and beautiful like Stiles? He must be crazy.

"What can I do for you?"

Stiles take a deep breath before he speaks out his wish.

"I want you to close our bond off"

"Are you certain about this Stiles? Both parties need to agree to do this"

"I'm sure he'll agree since his love for Braeden is big enough to give her the universe"

Deaton notices something "Are you finally meet someone?"

Stiles flashes in red and it's not something he can actually hide from him since Deaton knew him for a long time.

"Yeah. Is it bad?"

The doctor shakes his head and pats Stiles' shoulder, "I'm glad you find someone who loves you."

"I thought Derek was the only one for me, but he doesn't accept me. Tyler is open and willing to be my boyfriend, maybe he proposes me when the time comes. I thought you'll against my decision."

"No Stiles, you suffered long enough without love your mate couldn't give and I think you deserve some happiness in your life. I will teach you how to close the bond, but there's no way to break the bond unless one of you is death."

Stiles nod his head and Deaton teaches him on how to close the bond, he takes note and ask for any difficulties. Sadly, it turned out to be like this but probably for the best because they finally get their own normal life. He goes to Derek's house after and everyone looks exhausted.

"What happen to you guys?"

"Derek looks grumpier today, he trains us until no energy left in our body." Scott said.

Maybe a fight with Braeden "Do you know where he is?"

"Outside, please talk to him Stiles. You're the only who can control him"

He steps into his foot to the backyard and see Derek shirtless body, his body melts into goo. His faith is too cruel because they still mate for goddamn sake.

"Derek?"

"Is it true that you and Tyler in a relationship?" His voice sharp and it sends his body to shiver.

"How do you know?"

"That son of a bitch comes to my house to find you."

"Don't call him that, he's a good person"

Derek's eyes turn red and smoothly said "Break up with him"

Stiles snap "I don't give a shit when you have pretty girlfriend but you want me to break up with Tyler when I'm happy with him? Bullshit!"

"He's not good enough for you"

"He's good enough for me, he accepts me for who I am. Be more supportive will you? I don't mad or anything when you fucked anyone while I'm crying in my bed waiting for you."

Derek hesitates and his hand want to touch the sad omega, but…

"Do you know what pain you gave me throughout this 10 years? I take suppressants and had to deal with my first heat all by myself and believes you will come to me someday."

He cannot take it anymore, is it fair if he's the only suffering from this bond they made since they were young? No, Stiles had enough and this is the last time he ever will…

"Derek Hale, from this day onwards. You're no longer my mate and I'll close our bond to give you the freedom you always wanted."

Stiles kiss Derek's lips before he close the bond.

"I love you"

Stiles chant some mantra and he faints into darkness, knowing his bond is gone and Derek gains his freedom to love with whoever he wants.

TBC  
this is a short story I want to write since I heard Arianna Grande- Just a little bit of your heart, it's full of angst and I intend it to be more dramatic. The original version is more heartbreaking and sad (I was thinking to do Mpreg and more fucked up situations) but this is more preferable because the angst is too much already, now move on to my other story. Tell me in the reviews and give suggestion what ending I should do. Oh yeah, this is from Stiles POV and the next chapter will be on Derek. TTYL


	2. Chapter 2

I WANT YOU BACK

Hello and welcome to the not last chapter of Threads that Bind Me, I'm quite surprised when people actually dig for this because it's sad and angst. I'm sorry because really busy this year with project and stuff, I try to write more if I have especially Fallen Angel. Don't worry, I'll continue it like maybe a month.

Teen Wolf is not mine to claim, it'll become heavier and shit if I am the one who directed it. Jeff Davis, you should hire me haha.

The grammar still sucks and need someone help to edit the story properly.

Enjoy!

* * *

When Stiles chant the mantra, his heartbeat grows erratic and it feels like there's a force drawing him away. He sees Stiles falls to the ground and immediately catch him, check if he got any injury. Odd how the wolf doesn't feel anything change in his part, but somehow it feels empty. The pack arrives and watch Stiles on the ground, Derek lifts him up in a bridal style and proceed to his bedroom to set him down. Maybe it's just a fluke or some kind of pranks, he knows it very well that bond can never be broken unless one of them dead. Isaac stands in front of the door, worry about Stiles' condition.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He needs some rest, go and continue your practice with others"

The beta nods and quickly join the pack outside, Derek keep watching Stiles and slowly drifts to sleep along with their hands connected together.

_Derek is in the park, peoples are walking around and he starts to walk around it. He then notices a familiar figure at the bench, it is none other than Stiles Stilinski. He looks a bit older, but he has that radiance on his face. Derek wants to let the cat out of the bag when suddenly a stranger come up behind him with a girl, Stiles sees them and smiles softly. The man meets Stiles and hugs him, the little girl holds their hand before they let go of each other. She had dark curly hairs and bright green eyes, then Stiles' nose and pouty little mouth._

"_Daddy, can we go buy and ice-cream?"_

_Stiles ruffles the little girl's hair and the stranger still don't show his face._

"_Sure, you know my favorite right?"_

"_Of course I do! It's chocolate peppermint with chocolate sprinkles on top of it."_

_Stiles laughs "Well, let's go get some shall we?"_

_The little girl beams with happiness and jumping before she's gone to the ice-cream stall, the stranger and Stiles watch their daughter. Derek curiosity about the man is answered when the stranger shows his face, it was him._

"_Our daughter is growing fast and I can't believe she's six already."_

_His doppelganger smiles and kiss Stiles, but his eyes look straight at Derek. The alpha is in shocks because the man can actually see him, but not Stiles and their daughter. They look at each other and Stiles leans on the broad shoulder._

"_This is a good life, Tyler."_

_Tyler? Stiles got married to him and had a daughter? No, it's not true. Stiles and he is bonded and no one can make him look at others expect him, but what he watches now is Stiles in other's man arms. They can have children because Stiles is an omega that can bear a child for his mate, this is not happening. Derek feels a heavy load on his chest when the little girl comes back to them with an ice-cream, the happy family holds hand walk and continue to walk. Tyler looks at the side and Derek sees his victorious smirk on his face. _

"_These can be yours, but it's too late"_

Derek wakes up with a jolt, hand still holding Stiles. It's just a dream, but it feels so real that Derek almost thought it was a sign from the future. Tyler is Stiles boyfriend, he doesn't know why he despises him so much. The resemblance of him and Tyler is uncanny, people would say they're twins, which makes Derek dislikes him more. Stiles looks peaceful in his sleep, Derek slowly place Stiles' hand at the side of the bed and walk outside. Braeden is already waiting for at downstairs, he meets her in the living room.

"Is he okay?"

The alpha sits on the couch "Yeah, he just needs some rest"

His girlfriend sits beside him, brushing the hair and smiles. Their lips meet, but Derek doesn't feel right and quickly pull out of it. Braeden looks at him with strange, that never happens before.

"What's wrong?"

He shakes his head "Nothing."

"You must be tired, here." Braeden offers her lap.

He remembers Stiles always do that when he's mad, Derek slowly place his head and she once again brushes his dark hair.

"So, is it the pack problem?"

"I don't know actually, I just had this feeling that I lost the most important thing in my life."

Braeden kisses his head and continue to brush "You'll get over it. We have to let go what's in the past"

Derek just nods, it's not the answer that he wants to hear. Stiles would probably tell him to fuck off and move on, he suddenly smiles when he imagine Stiles expression.

"You rarely smile, Derek."

"Am I?"

"Yes, either around me or the pack. You never smile and keep that stoic face everywhere except…"

"What?"

"When you around Stiles, how easy on him to make the grumpy alpha wolf have a wide smile on his face. I'm jealous of it, but I know that you two were childhood friends, so I slip that one go."

Is this true? He never realizes that until now. The omega knew how to make jokes and tease Derek, he then snickers back and end up laugh together. He hears a rapid heartbeat from the upstairs, he rushes up to his room and see Stiles awake.

"Stiles, I'm worried about you."

"I got major headache, it hurts like a bitch."

Stiles shake his head and look back at him, there's no lingering emotion or love within his eyes. Derek pours the water besides the table and give it to Stiles, the omega then drinks the whole volume.

"I'm thirsty like hell, man, how long I sleep here?"

"Approximately two hours."

His eyes wide in shocks and watch the clock on the side wall, he fetched up from bed and get hold of his clothes. He checks his phone and curses.

"What is going on?"

"I have a dinner date with Tyler today, 10 missed call from him. He must be worried about me, I need to go"

Stiles hugs him, then go downstairs and leaves Derek alone in his room. It's too fast because the omega usually hugged him longer than that, but what happen just now is a brief hug then left. He can hear Braeden's voice from downstairs talking to Stiles.

"You have a date? Congratulations!"

"Yeah, it's going to be my first one. I never had anyone before."

"You're great, I'm sure he's a good kisser too."

Stiles heartbeat become stronger and Derek couldn't help but snarl, is he serious with that guy? There's nothing good Derek can see even though Tyler is a perfect specimen for human. It's quiet for a while when…

"You never been kissed before?"

"Brae, not too loud please. Yeah, this is my first kiss."

"Tyler is a lucky man, bring him here and let us meet him."

"I will, goodbye."

He hears the door opens, Tyler is going to have Stile's first kiss. There's a raging madness in him, that bastard takes Stiles away from the alpha and he's not pleased. Stiles is his omega at first place, no way will he let someone snatch the omega from the pack.

"He's mine"

_**A month later**_

Months passed after Stiles' first date, Derek is pacing around the house. Stiles' presence in his house becomes lesser, all thanks to that man; Tyler Hoechlin. He missed chatting with the omega, comforting the alpha with problems or when Stiles make his favourite meals, is not that Braeden's cooking is bad. He eat Stiles' food as it brings warmth to his heart and memories back when they were young, would it be back if he makes it up with Stiles again? To become normal once again?

"I want to meet him"

He takes his jacket and key before heading downstairs, Braeden is out because she got some business to handle. The alpha has decided to visit Stiles since training is already finished and he got some free time to spend, turning on the engine and drives himself there.

"Please stop!"

He can hear Stiles voice crying for help, his heart racing like a mad dog and step the gas pedal really hard. The alpha gets out of the car immediately and rush to the front door, his instinct tell him to save Stiles right away. The door bangs open and he sees red, apparently Tyler is tickling Stiles and wrap with each other.

"Hi Derek, what a surprise"

"I thought you were asking for help" he replied quietly.

The couple straightens their position and giggles, his gut churned when Tyler brush Stiles hair with affection. He want that son of a bitch disappear and his omega would come back to him. Wait, what…

"Apparently this douchebag wants me to cook for him, and I said no… he let out his famous puppy eyes but that shit isn't working. He suddenly attacked me with his special attack"

The man kiss Stiles' temple and ruffles his hair.

"Is it happening?"

"What?"

Tyler rolls his eyes and hold Stiles close "Your special recipe"

He can see Stiles wants to reject Tyler's request, but the omega glance at him then sighs.

"Fuck no, but we have Derek here. I guess I'll cook."

The chemistry between them is sickening, he cannot stand how lovely they are. Derek just keep quiet and wait in the couch while the couple moves to the kitchen and prepares for dinner, he could see Stiles' dimples as he laugh and hit Tyler with spoon on his hand wherever the man tried to sneak around him. The burning sensation inside him rise, ripping out to take Stiles from that wretched bastard and claim the omega as his. What is happening to him?

"Oh my god Tyler, I swear if I see you eating that again I will fucking kick you out of the kitchen!"

He chuckles when he hears that voice, his mother used to yell like that when Derek was messing around the kitchen. Stiles sometimes would come and helped her while the others on the outside and do their own business. Derek missed them very much, he would give anything he has to turn back time and be there with them once again. Everything was tensed since he denied his bond with Stiles, a decision made by foolish heart and cause the death of his precious family. Stiles is the only left to remind him, but he's slipping away from his grasp and the alpha fear that one day…Stiles may never come back. The thought of it makes his blood run cold, is he going to survive without him?

"TYLER, GO WITH DEREK!"

He watches that man comes to him and sit opposite to him, Tyler gives him a bright smile on his face Derek displease the most. He didn't realize until…

"Stiles is amazing right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean Stiles is perfect in every aspect, no words could describe how beautiful he is. It's a shame how people never notice him, especially the man that he loved for the past 10 years"

Derek immediately react to that statement, did Stiles tell him who is it?

"Man, I am beyond pissed when I heard the story. How dare he leaves him in dire situation and then went with other women when Stiles loyally waiting for him."

_Stupid, stupid Derek…_

"Bet he's an ass, I could strangle him to death if I found him."

_If he could do that _

"You lucky to have him" He stares at him with sharp eyes.

"I guess I'm the luckiest guy on this planet to have to have Stiles, there's no one like him. He's the man that I have been wanting to be with forever"

Settle down? Does he mean…

"Do you want to marry him?"

His face become red and hand, unintentionally scratch at the back of the neck, Derek can sense Tyler's nervousness and a bit of embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm planning to tell him at our first anniversary"

STILES IS HIS! He won't let that son of a bitch have him, over Derek's dead body!

"Guys, dinner's ready! Come here and eat"

They look at each other and Tyler is the first one to stand up, followed by Derek. Stiles still preparing the plate and for the first time in his life; the alpha notice how adorable Stiles wearing an apron, almost like a housewife. He need to get out before he starts to lose his mind.

"I should go."

Stiles look at him "So soon? The food already here."

"I got something to check at the boundary, something come up"

Stiles seems to understand "Wait, I'll be right back."

Tyler walks him to the front door and wait for Stiles at the kitchen, it is an awkward situation without someone starts the conversation.

"Derek"

He turns around "what?"

"I know what you guys are and I know who Stiles bonded mate is. I hope you're not interfering in his life anymore because he's not your omega. I will take responsibility when his heat come and you better stay away or I'll shoot you with wolfs bane bullets"

They stare at each other with wild eyes, both of them doesn't want to lose. Derek have the right to court because Stiles is his mate to begin with, no way could he lose. Before he can smite him, Stiles turn up with plastic on his hand.

"I want you to have this"

The omega gives it to him "What is this?"

"That's your dinner, I don't want you to get hungry while patrolling"

"Thanks"

Stiles give him a quick hug, Derek doesn't want to admit, but he missed this. The affection he got not last long when Stiles back to his fiancé arms.

"Have a safe trip Derek"

"Sure"

(Time skips and Derek in his bedroom)

The warning still ringing in his head, a mere human come to take away what once belongs to Derek. It is intoxicating when seeing your mate with someone else. Hold up, isn't that what he has been doing for the last 10 years? Stiles never been with anyone else but Derek… he already had like tons of relationship before this and doesn't care what his true mate feels about it.

"I'm sorry"

He went to Deaton's earlier to ask for advice about their bond, but the man only said

"_Only Stiles can undo the bond, he deserves some happiness in his life after the loss without his mate for 10 years. You do know his needs Derek but you wasted it away."_

After these long years, he finally realized that Stiles are the one who support, comfort and loves him with all of his pure heart. The thought of someone touching Stiles during his heat except him enrages Derek to the core, one question still remain… is it too late?

"Hey babe."

Braeden is standing in front of his door's bedroom, seems like she just got back from work. She joins him in the bed and kiss him before laying down, smile appear on her face but not bright as Stiles'.

"Tired?"  
He just reply "Nothing"

"What's wrong Derek?"

The alpha shakes his head, but Braeden knows it too well that something bothers him, they know long enough to understand each other. Even though only for a year, he couldn't deny that Braeden is the perfect wife for every man could have. Strong, kind and beautiful; that's what the best he can describe about her, but… she is not Stiles. Nothing can compare the beautiful omega and his strong willpower to anyone else, Derek's wolf has been begging to get him back. Is he still having the chance to get what he wants? He needs to let Braeden out of his life and starts to fight for his omega, anything could happen. He stands up and looks at her with a serious look, it is now or never.

"Braeden, I cannot do this any longer"

"W-what do you mean Derek?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Is it Stiles?"

"Yes."

There's an uneasy silence between us when suddenly SLAP!

"I never thought you were an asshole Derek! I hope Stiles will never forgive you! WE ARE DONE!"

He watch Braeden leaves the house, which means she is not an idiot after all. She manages to connect all the dots and find out whose Stiles mate is. Now that she's gone, I can finally focus on winning Stiles back.

"I'm coming for you"

TBC

* * *

So I finally write this chapter, I got writer block almost a month and my projects is trashing around my table. This story will have two ending, I will let you guys choose when it is done. Please pray I have more time to write and post it


	3. In my Arms

CHAPTER 3: LAY ME DOWN (TYLER)

This is the ending for those who supports Tyler in this fic, since I understand most of you guys kinda support him with Stiles. I have been busy for months and I also received some hate letters regarding on my other story, but then I just deal with it (involved a lot of tissues and Lana Del Rey's Song). As you know, Lana Del Rey and Sam Smith is my inspiration to write fic along with Joe Hisaishi (but not so much cause that one I'm working on my original novel story). The timeline of the story starts when Stiles first met Tyler in the mall. I probably butchered Tyler's personality and I'm sorry but I want someone totally opposite from Derek. Maybe I should change the character's name? I'm still thinking if I want to make Derek's part because he's a jerk hahaha

I am terribly sorry for my broken English up until the point where you guys were offended by it, I put Grammar Nazi's to its glorious state. Beta still open for those who want the job.

Enjoy

Tyler Hoechlin come to Beacon Hills for a new fresh start, his life is pretty much ordinary except his obsession towards baseball. Setting up in a new place has never been easy since people will come up to his house (especially granny who lives next door with his daughter) and have anice chat with him, but he lives.

"Hope it gets better"

Living in this small town for six months make him feels good and relax, the people are nice and some of the girls trying to flirt but no avail. There is nothing wrong with fling and stuff, but Tyler is looking for something more. The type of relationship he wants is his bride/husband to be will love him forever and no matter how difficult their situation they're in…. that special one always beside him. He thought it could wait but all that change when he met Stiles Stilinski for the first time at the mall, call him a stalker because he watched him like a god or something to worship for (he's working part time at that time). What is it takes to approach him and the catch to ask him for a date?

"Think Tyler, think"

Then he noticed Stiles was looking for something and Tyler, like a good worker he is stand up and offered his assistance. It is time for him to be his shining knight in armour.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, can you help me pick up the sauce? I can't reach it"

Tyler looks up and easily grab the tomato sauce and hand it to Stiles, a bit pale for his complexion but still beautiful.

"You're new here?"

He laughed and boy it sounds like a little angel choirs him a song "No, I rarely go here unless I want to cook something special for my dad. It's my mother's anniversary today."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"8 years and I missed her dearly."

Silence. They lock eyes with each other and shit! He has to say something or this awkwardness continue and his angel will be gone for good. Here goes nothing….

"Can I get your number?"

Did he just say that? Wow, good job Tyler and say bye to your precious little angel. Then, he grabs his hand and write down the number, the man is speechless.

"My name is Stiles"

"Tyler Hoechlin"

"Nice to meet you, Ty." He offers his hand.

Tyler shakes his hand, strong grip to show that manliness "It's a pleasure to meet you"

The pair chats for a while and finally off when Stiles need to rush and make preparation early. They stop in front of the main entrance.

"It's nice meeting you, Tyler"

"You too, Stiles"

His angel wave goodbye and make a sign "call me" as he walks himself to his car, is this what people called love at first sight? The sudden attractions and pull to be near for the person he just met a few hours ago.

"I'm must be crazy"

He hopelessly in love with the guy name Stiles Stilinski.

…

Back at home, the man keep staring at his hand (he actually went home early because fear it'll wear off). Now that he got the number, what should he say for their first conversation? Just go for basic or advanced? Tyler takes his phone and dialling the number, never been so nervous in his life before. There's a beep and tensions rise to high stake.

"Hello?"

"Yup, Stiles here."

"It's Tyler, from the mall we met early afternoon?"

Loud gasps from the other side "OH MY GOD! I never thought you would call me."

He laughs "Couldn't miss an opportunity when it comes to an angel like you" _smooth Tyler._

Stiles chuckles "Never have a man to praise me like that before, it feels nice."

"Ridiculous, but glad I am the first one."

They called and texted each other every night, he is happy every time Stiles sent him something funny or just regular chat about dinner, problems etc. The first time Stiles told him that he is a werewolf, Tyler almost lost consciousness when he turns to one of them. His angel look at him with sad face when he wakes up in Stiles' bed.

"It must be a shock for you"

"Yeah, I have never seen something like that back in my hometown."

Stiles holds his hand and squeeze it gently "If you can't handle this, I understand if you want to leave me"

Tyler pulls him into a hug practically Stiles sit on his lap, his gaze straight into the whiskey eyes "I'm not letting you go because of this, loving you is all I want and you my love is worth the shot"

Tears falling down on his beautiful face, he vows to never make Stiles cry again. It was the first and last time.

"I need to tell you something."

Tyler smiles "Anything dear"

Stiles reveals himself as an omega, the one with the ability to bear children in werewolves rank and also an alpha mate. He also told him about his unwilling mate not taking him for granted and decide to have someone else instead of him.

"10 years of waiting and I still watch him with someone else, the pain is too much."

The bastard should go to hell for that, he wouldn't let Stiles out of his grasp if he was the alpha. Tyler hugs the small omega to soothe the sadness embedded in the young man's heart, maybe he need to add more vow in his future wedding (coming soon).

"Maybe he's not the one for you, that is why god sends you to enlighten my way then loving you like others did."

"You're a sap" Stiles playfully hit his shoulder.

"I am your sap and promise you to grant you happiness forever."

That night, the relationship becomes something more magical and stronger than ever.

_**2 weeks later…**_

Stiles never been this late, which makes him wonder where could he be? He knew that Stiles had his pack here in Beacon Hills and want to introduce them later. Why don't take his own initiative and introduce himself to the pack, he couldn't wait to see Stiles' face when he got there. Since he's been here, he heard stories about the tragedy happen to the Hale's family and it is the most unfortunate for that happened to the family. He grabs the keys and head to the Hale household (he knows the road because Stiles actually told him), probably the young omega is busy with his pack and Tyler kind of excited to see them face to face.

"Let's have a good homerun Tyler"

The drive almost takes an hour before he reaches the big house (lost a couple of times), he admits that the family is filthy rich. Kill the engine and he takes the step out from his car, somehow the aura in this area is full sorrow and sadness. Leisurely walks to the front door, he's already imagined Stiles' reaction when he sees him in front of his pack's house.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

The long awaited call finally answered when someone opens the door for him.

"Oh thank god, I thought…Woah"

He blinks his eyes a couple of times and see this guy in front of him with grumpy expression all over him, the freaky thing is that they actually like a mirror reflection.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?"

Geez, why so serious son? Second on that, territorial much? He comes in peace and will be leave in peace, he just wants to check on Stiles. He got the suspicion that this maybe the alpha.

"I am Tyler Hoechlin, new residents of Beacon Hills…kind of. Is Stiles here?"

If people could die from the death glare of the person in front of him, he would be the first victim.

"No."

"Okay buddy, I mean no harm."

No shit, with that attitude no one would want near him…maybe girls dig it because they like these kind of guys (handsome face, cold, mystery blablablabla…). Where is Stiles actually?

"If he comes here, could you tell Stiles that I'm looking for him?"

The alpha just stares at him like he could eat something and it is not a good feeling, man up Tyler! You here for Stiles and gives good impression on the leader of the pack (he already dislikes him).

"Sorry for the interruption and goodbye, May I know your name?"

Before the man closes the door, he could hear a mumble "Derek Hale" and the door shut tightly with a bang. Wow, what a dickhead and how can Stiles put up with that? That's one question. He decided to go home and wait for Stiles, while doing that he can actually think some of the reasons why the 'jerk' hates him so much.

"Is it something to do with me and Stiles?"

He thinks thoroughly and suddenly remember what Stiles have said about his tragedy love life, the only alpha he known in Beacon Hills is Hale's and that means…

"THAT FUCKER!"

Derek Hale is the responsible man that broke his soulmate hearts, the one who cheated and ignorantly care for Stiles need when he was younger. There is no way he can ever forgive that asshole alpha, not one bit! Tyler might be a human but damn he can give a fight of his life when it comes to Stiles. Several hours later and lots of missed call, there is no sign of Stiles. He started to worry and afraid something might happen to his angel, he want to go back there when suddenly his door got knock. It's Stiles.

"Sorry I'm late, it'll never happen again"

Tyler immediately hugs the small omega and refusing to let go, after all the years he had because of the suffering…no man deserved a faith like that. Stiles a bit shock but then hugs him back without knowing the true reason behind it.

"I promise to never let you go"

It is a sentimental moment for the couple and after that Stiles announces that he officially closed his bond to his mate (well, that means that shitface can get out of the line). Tyler is happy that Stiles finally able to get out from the hellhole and get out to have a fresh breath of his life.

"I'm proud of you"

Their eyes stare at each other and Tyler slowly moves his head, touching the chapped lips of the man that he loved. It stays like that for a minute, the kiss itself is not really filthy but a promise that he will care for Stiles forever. When they're apart, he could see the tear of happiness from Stiles and he wanted that moment to come in many years later.

"It is first time someone ever kissed me like that, I never know how it felt"

"And I'll make sure that I kiss your lips everyday"

"Thank you"

Planning it to be a date but ends up as emotional day for both of them, Tyler takes Stiles hand and bring him to his bedroom. That moment will always be known where "they made love for the first time".

…

Tyler is happy, because he finally have the person he love more in this world within his grasp. Looking beside him is Stiles sleep soundly with his cute nose scrunched up, his whiskey brown orb staring at him with love. Is this heaven or another blurred reality?

"Good morning, love"

"Morning, angel"

Stiles lay on top of him, playing around with his chest.

"Is it going to be like this every day?"

"If you want to dear"

"I love it"

The couple remains there about half an hour before wakes up and make their breakfast. Stiles manage to make some French toast and coffee, just a simple daily routine food to start their day.

"Your French toast is amazing"

"I'm glad you like it, eat some more and then come to my house"

Stiles' house? Means he will meet the Stilinski's men in their house hold, this is absolutely a huge moves and he's not sure if he prepared.

"Is your father already knew about our relationship?"

"Yeah, he said that he want to meet you today"

Take a deep breath Tyler, this is fucking BIG! This is more than when he actually aced his team during his play in baseball team or any match combine. Facing up with Stiles' can only mean two thing 1. He accept Tyler and allows his son to marry him 2. He got rejected and need to moves out. The man probably choose the first option because Stiles is important to him.

"I hope he doesn't kill me" Tyler tries to joke.

"Nahh, he might just threaten you with his shotgun but my dad is a good man"

He can't wait…to dig his own grave if anything happen.

Later that day, they arrives in front of Stiles house and it's has that cosy vibe that he likes. Something that he would like to call home, a story from the past. They open the main door and the sheriff already sits on the couch with his intimidating aura, it's a tough nut to crack.

"Nice meeting you sir, I'm Tyler, your son's boyfriend"

"John Stilinski, sheriff of Beacon Hills"

God, please help me!

Stiles sits beside him and the sheriff just stare at them like an eagle, but Tyler know that he need to make a good impression in front of this man.

"I hear you met Stiles at the mall, is that right?

"Yes"

They talk for a while and suddenly the situations become more comfortable, they shared some common interests and having a laugh on things they share.

"I wish Stiles met you earlier, otherwise he would be happy and have kids at this time"

The sad tone from Stiles' dad is understandable, considering he is the living evidence of Stiles pain and suffering without his mate.

"I want you to promise this Tyler, please take care of Stiles and I know you won't let him through the pain he had in the past, Make a happy memories and erase everything"

"I vow with my life"

They made a pact and life never get any better than this. Another months later, Tyler is chasing Stiles around his house.

"Please, I wanna eat your beef stick with your special recipe"

"No"

He lets out his famous puppy eyes "Oh please, sweet angel of mine"

Stiles giggles and kept saying no, Tyler attack Stiles with his hand and tickles him until he say yes.

"Please stop!"

Suddenly, there's a loud bang coming from the main door and they see Derek with his red eyes. His fangs flashing out and his claw is ready to attack any danger from any attack.

"Hi Derek, what a surprise" Stiles said to Derek.

"I thought you were asking for help"

Stiles laughs and both of them straightens their position.

"Apparently this douchebag wants me to cook for him, and I said no… he let out his famous puppy eyes but that shit isn't working. He suddenly attacked me with his special attack"

Tyler ruffles his hair and kiss his temple "Is it happening?"

"What?"  
"Duh, your special recipe"

Stiles playfully push his chest "Fuck no, but we have Derek here. I guess I'll cook."

He follows Stiles to the kitchen and have some fun in teasing the omega while cooking his favourite meal, Derek just sits there quietly but Tyler can feel his deep glare for them. Hah, he will show him what he missed all of these years without Stiles.

"Oh my god Tyler, I swear if I see you eating that again I will fucking kick you out of the kitchen!"

He just like to see when Stiles gets angry and scold him, the omega looks so cute and Tyler is more than happy to console him and have great night sex. Oops!

"TYLER, GO WITH DEREK!"

The man finally get a sit in front of Derek and watch him, seems like this is the legendary battle between the human and the alphas. He clearly see that Derek is analysing him.

"Stiles is amazing right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean Stiles is perfect in every aspect, no words could describe how beautiful he is. It's a shame how people never notice him, especially the man that he loved for the past 10 years"

The storm is coming Derek and you're about to Hurricane Tyler!

"Bet he's an ass, I could strangle him to death if I found him."

Giving hints and stuff to make him realize that Tyler is not messing around with Stiles and no way for him to take Stiles away.

You lucky to have him"

"I guess I'm the luckiest guy on this planet to have to have Stiles, there's no one like him. He's the man that I have been wanting to be with forever"

Take the hints!

"Do you want to marry him?"

His face suddenly become red and scratched at the back of his neck, totally an involuntary action when it comes to Stiles.

"Yes, I'm planning to tell him at our first anniversary"

"Guys, dinner's ready! Come here and eat"

Frowns slowly forming at Derek's face and he is actually quite satisfied, that's what you get for hurting Stiles. He acts like a child but he cannot help that alpha acts without knowing his action towards Stiles.

"I should go."

"So soon? The food already here." Stiles just finish setting up the plate.

"I got something to check at the boundary, something come up"

Wait, I'll be right back."

Tyler walks him to the front door and wait for Stiles at the kitchen, it is an awkward situation without someone starts the conversation.

"Derek"

He turns around "what?"

"I know what you guys are and I know who Stiles bonded mate is. I hope you're not interfering in his life anymore because he's not your omega. I will take responsibility when his heat come and you better stay away or I'll shoot you with wolfs bane bullets"

He maybe a human but damn he would give anything to protect Stiles and threatening the alpha werewolf probably the bravest thing he had ever done so far.

_**3 months later**_

Tyler just got back from his job, he actually get to be a baseball coach and its good because he can share some tips or two for them to be better. The last couples of week is wonderful because Stiles says yes for his proposal and they announce their marriage at the end of this month. He hear voices from the room and someone is pleading.

"Derek, please…"

He opens the door and see Derek on his knees and hold Stiles' waist, a boil of jealousy shoot him. The growls from Derek is dangerous and Stiles doesn't let Tyler to come near because the alpha might actually hurts him really bad.

"I'm sorry for what have I done Stiles, I can't live without you"

Stiles cups the alpha's face gently and smiles, his eyes full of tears just waiting to fall.

"Derek, I have waited for you for 10 years and seeing you with other girls tore my heart apart. Our bond supposed to be something beautiful and pure but then I kept saw you neglected it and threw it away like a broken things. I want to have my own happiness alpha, and with Tyler I finally have that chance on how is it felt like to be love and cherished by someone you love. I'm sorry I cannot keep to continue with this false hope you're giving me, please let me go and hope you also meet somebody."

"Stiles"

"This is the end of our bonds Derek, I hope you're happy"

With last answer, Derek slowly loosen his hold from Stiles. The omega hugs the alpha and soothes him, all the jealousy is gone and Tyler watched the omega calms down his once best friend/mate.

**EPILOGUE**

The church bell is ringing and Tyler is nervous because this will be his day. His parent come a week before the wedding and they support on whatever his choices be, all attendance are rising and wait for the bride to come in. The audience in aw when they see Stiles in white tuxedo and blushingly smile when the attention directed to him. He looks beautiful and Tyler really is the luckiest guy in the world.

As for Derek, he never heard from the alpha ever again. Even though for all the words, Derek said he will wait for Stiles to come and accept him as his one true mate. He moves out from the Beacon Hills and travelling into somewhere new.

"Are you daydreaming, my sweetheart?"

In front of him is a beautiful angel with a halo above his head, the pearly white tuxedo shows his pureness and how Stiles belong to him. The ceremony begin and each of them exchange vows and finally announces as husbands. They dance and twirl around the dancefloor, then sneakily leaves the guest to have the time for themselves.

"Are you ready to love for the first night of our wedding?"

"I would love to dear and maybe have a bun inside you"

"You can try because my heat is near"

"And I will take responsibility for that"

**THE END**

After all the emotion and road to graduation, I finally can say that I done it. Pat myself and greatly touch that Stiles have his happy ending (I have more fucked up idea than this but I can't do it, maybe in another story). I usually like my stories end with tragedy but maybe later, for this time…let's just celebrate. Thank you for reading and really sorry for waiting so long. Who knows that I might come up with another story and trust me, I have a lot of ideas but doesn't really have time to do it. Bye for now and TTYL.


End file.
